Hitori
Hitori (ひとり, Literally meaning "Alone") is the fourth ending theme of DARLING in the FRANXX. It's a solo performed by Haruka Tomatsu (Zero Two), under XX:me. It was released as part of the Ending Collection vol.2 on CDjapan on June 27, 2018. Lyrics Kanji= 　ならんで　飛んでく　つがいの鳥 手を繋いでる　親子の伸びた影 夕日が照らした　綺麗なもの そんな普通が眩しかった ブルーのベンチがひんやりして 僕だけのけ者に感じた 普通がよくて　そう有りたくて 「どうすればなれるかな？」　一人考えた 寂しいなんて　言うはずなくて だってほら 言える人、 君は側にいないから 　水辺も 並木も 僕さえも 　オレンジ色に　染める光のように 　君だけ 優しくしてくれた 　空が笑ってた あの日のこと 　気づけば伸びてた 僕の影が 　なんだか色濃く感じた 　心に開いた　穴を埋めてと 　願うたび　顔を出す　君の白昼夢 　ぬくもりさえも　知らずにいれば 　こんなにも　切なさを　感じずにいられたの 　 だけど僕は君と会えて やっぱり良かったんだろう 離れていても　繋がっていると 信じれば　歩いていける 普通がよくて　そう有りたくて なれるように今日もまた　傷ついても探す 寂しいなんて 言うはずなくて だってほら 言える人、 君は側にいないから もしもまた会えたなら ずっと側にいたいから |-| Rōmaji= 　narande tondeku tsugai no tori te wo tsunaideru oyako no nobita kage yuuhi ga terashita kirei na mono sonna futsuu ga mabushikatta BLUE no BENCH ga hin'yari shite boku dake no kemono ni kanjita futsuu ga yokute sou aritakute "Dou sureba nareru ka na?" hitori kangaeta sabishii nante iu hazu nakute datte hora ieru hito, kimi wa soba ni inai kara mizube mo namiki mo boku sae mo ORANGE iro ni someru hikari no you ni kimi dake yasashiku shite kureta sora ga waratteta ano hi no koto kidzukeba nobiteta boku no kage ga nanda ka iro koku kanjita kokoro ni aita ana wo umete to negau tabi kao wo dasu kimi no hakuchuumu nukumori sae mo shirazu ni ireba konna ni mo setsunasa wo kanjizu ni irareta no? dakedo boku wa kimi to aete yappari yokatta n darou hanareteite mo sunagatteiru to shinjireba aruite ikeru futsuu ga yokute sou aritakute nareru you ni kyou mo mata kizudzuite mo sagasu sabishii nante iu hazu nakute datte hora ieru hito, kimi wa soba ni inai kara moshi mo mata aeta nara zutto soba ni itai karaa |-| English Translation= A pair of birds, flying away alongside each other Hands connected, parent and child's extended shadow The sunset's glimmer is such a beautiful thing Such 'normal' things are brilliant The blue bench feels cold (left out) Only me, a beast, felt it Normal is good, and I want to be one "What should I do? Is it possible?", then I thought of one person I feel lonely, yet I can't say it 'Cause that person for me to talk to, you are not by my side the watersides, the row of trees, even me are dyed orange by the sunset light. Only you were kind to me that was the day that shines to me if you notice, my shadow has grown somehow I felt (lost) in the dark. Open my heart, and fill this empty hole Every time I wish, to see your face, to feel your warmth. If I don't even know what is 'warmth', then I shouldn't be able to feel this much sadness... But the fact that I met you is surely a good thing When we're apart, when we're connected If we believe, we can walk forward Normal is good, and I want to be one If it's possible, today again, even if it hurts me I'll look for it I'm lonely, yet I can't say it 'Cause that person for me to talk to, you are not by my side If we're to meet again I want to stay by your side forever Translation Notes 1. "The blue bench feels cold" means that the bench is left out (i.e; no one is using the bench), which then the singer continue by saying "only me, a beast, felt", meaning it's a feeling that she knows very well as a beast/someone different and being left out. 2. Kemono (kanji: 獣) means beast, but in the kanji lyrics it's written as 'け者' which is a mix of the word 'ke' and 'mono' ('者' or 'mono' refers to 'person'), hinting that the singer is not normal person, yet not exactly a beast. Animation As the song plays, pages from Zero Two's treasured picture book, The Beast and the Prince is shown. Gallery Links *Darli-Fra *itunes es:Hitori ru:Hitori pl:Hitori Category:Music Category:XX:me